Dancing with Demons
by Cidean
Summary: With the death of her grandfather, Kagome Higurashi finds herself in an emotional bind. WIth the help of many will she overcome the now open powers, Naraku, and the fiery passion of the Demon Lord? Ration may change later.
1. Important

**Important Information**

This is my second fic, but I am still working on Grammar and Spelling. I am working on another as well. I attend to upload new chapters at least every other day. The days I do not do so are the days I have other matters to attend to.

Alright, this _is_ a Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing. It will have others as well. No saying who will be with whom because it may spoil it for you.

I will have mostly all the major characters in the story. That also includes Naraku and his group…but I'm not sure when they will come in.

Anyway, read and review please!!!


	2. Anger

**Prologue**

Her eyes flash in anger. Her hands rest on her slender hips as she taps her foot rapidly on the grassy path. Her long, raven hair blows in the gentle, warm wind. She can't remember the last time she has been this mad. The woman then crosses her arms over her chest as she waits.

Kagome Higurashi, age fifteen, is furious with the hanyou Inuyasha. Not only is he late, but he is late because of _her. _That alone has the brown-eyed girl curling her thin hands in rage.

'He is so going to get a swell sitting for this one! Always complaining about us being slow or late, but here he is doing the damn, same, thing!' the girl muses to herself out of rage.

Her best friend, one that is like her sister in all but blood, is watching her with growing concern. Her large weapon, a boomerang made from bone, seems feather light to her. The sixteen-year-old demon-slayer has been trained in the art of war since she was young.

She watches beside the monk Miroku, the one who never can keep his hands to himself, with growing concern. Standing on the monk with the purple robes is the fox kitsune Shippo, the son Kagome had adopted as her own child. They all find themselves lost for words.

"Inuyasha is an idiot." Shippo says for the first time this day.

"I wonder how many times she will sit him." Miroku says and Sango replies, "I'd guess around a dozen times, maybe more."

"That's it!" Kagome suddenly roars and spins around on her heel.

The others look surprised. Her face is red, her eyes are glossy, and her comrades, her family, can tell that she is fighting back the tears. She then says, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of waiting for him as he runs off to that Kikyo!"

Her anger seems to spread as she fists her hands. Her raven bangs fall over her eyes. Her breathing is ragged, the tears finally flowing, and she starts to vent out her anger.

"How dare he!? He is always saying 'You're the jewel finder!' and shit like that!!! How does he expect me to find them without him!?" she screams and Shippo steps back as her spiritual energy suddenly flares around her.

She turns towards the direction of the well as she screams, "If he _needs_ me then he can get me!!!"

Sango looks at loss for words. The perverted monk just sighs. They exchange a look between each other.

"This is going to be a very bad year…" the fox mumbles softly says as he watches the woman he adopted as his mother walk off.


	3. Death

**Chapter One**

Kagome storms out of the field. The tears are let loose as she runs at full tilt towards the well. Her heart hammers against her ribcage, her lungs feel to full, and her long hair whips around her in a storm of onyx. She carelessly forgot her bow, along with her arrows, back with the group. Kagome just feels tired of waiting for him, Inuyasha, to see error to his ways.

'He'll be mad…' she thinks to herself as she enters the open pasture when the Bone Eater's Well waits in the center.

She shakes her head and runs to the old, wooden, contraption. She falls to her knees and she grips the edge with shaky hands. She then rests her forehead against the edge as she chokes back a sob.

She grits her teeth as she pushes herself to her feet. Her long hair waves around her in the wind. She then turns her dark eyes to the well as she then leaps inside.

The magic flares to life around her. The blue lights open up and swallow her in a comforting light. Then, within seconds, her feet hit the ground once more.

She looks up to see the ceiling of the wellhouse. She quickly climbs the later and leaves the building to see that the shrine is quiet. Her senses are suddenly filled with horror as realization surrounds her.

She dashes for her home. She wrenches the door open and storms inside. She then calls out, "Mama, Grandpa, Souta!?"

No one answers her desperate call. She runs to the backroom and then she takes the stairs three at a time. She enters the hall and runs to her brother's room.

She opens the door to see a neatly made bed. The same goes for all the other rooms in the house. She then knows that something is wrong.

Her senses scream out a warning. She is able to feel a demonic aura in the air, outside the shrine in the city, and she can also feel her family near it. She then rushes at full speed out of the house, across the shrine, and down the endless flight of stairs.

A few people call out her name and she just lets it fall behind her. The demon's power seems to grow, smothering her own, as she closes in on it. She turns a corner to find the location of the demon's energy.

It's the hospital.

She dashes into the building, paying no heed to the calls of the workers, and sprints into the stairwell. She makes her way up and she feels herself pass into a barrier, made by the demon, and then she's in the hallway. She then makes her way to the room where it is coming from.

She finds herself in the room looking at the most unlikely person. A demon, one that seems to be flickering in appearance, turns to look at her. Then it fades away and leaves her family looking at her with shock on their faces.

Her mother is crying. Her brother is sitting on the side of the bed next to her grandpa. Kagome walks towards them and they look at her.

"Is he…alive?" she finds herself asking with a tone devoid of emotion.

"No…" her mother's voice is soft as she watches her only child bottle her emotions up.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." She says and her brother moves to hug his older sister.

The young woman hugs him back. Her raven hair falls around them and tears trail down her cheeks. She then says, "Why was the demon here?"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" her mother asks in a surprised tone.

"A demon was just here. It was transparent." The teen answers her mother.

"Kagome, it's alright. I know that this is hard for you." Her mother says.

"No, this isn't alright!" Kagome screams as she backs away.

"Sis…" she hears Souta whisper as he watches her retreat.

Kagome turns and retreats. She quickly runs from the hospital and no one tries to stop her. She quickly dashes down the street with her tears falling behind her.

Her mind is reeling in confusion, is pain, and she finds herself running back up the stairs to the shrine. She dashes into the house and goes to her room. With quick, hurried, movements she packs her bag.

She scribbles out a note telling her mom and brother that she is returning to the past. She includes saying that she'll hurry to finish the Shikon no Tama. Then that she will be back.

She pulls the new, black, bag onto her back. She's packed food, clothes, and other things into it for the much longer stay in the past. Then, within ten minutes, she's leaping back down the well.

She lands on the other side of the well, in the past, and she makes her way out of the well. She sits on the grass with her things sitting next to her. Her head is bowed as a chocked sob turns into hysterical crying.

A wind, hot and wild, blows her hair back. Her scent is taken on the wind. Her pain is radiating out of her small, frail, body.

Kagome wipes her eyes as she hears, "Mama!?"

The next instant Shippo is in her arms. She wraps her own arms around him as she continues to cry as her sister, Sango, and her brother, Miroku, run up to her as well. They stand there in surprise at the sight.

The monk's eyes widen as his dark purple eyes watch in surprise. He kneels down next to the girl and runs his hand along her back. Sango does the same as she embraces her adopted to her chest as she continues to cry.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Miroku asks as he strokes her back.

"G-grand-grandpa is d-dead!" she sobs out and Sango's eyes widen.

"Mama, please don't cry…" Shippo whispers as he hugs her stomach, or attempts to.

"Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry." Sango whispers softly as she strokes her friend's hair.

"Keh, what is all this blubbering about!?" a gruff voice snaps out and Kagome looks up to see Inuyasha walking towards them.

"Inuyasha!!!" the raven-haired woman screams as she jerks to her feet.

Inuyasha stumbles back in surprise. For the first time he truly sees her spiritual powers flowing out of her body. Anger, pain, and sorrow explode from her body in a violet glow as she starts to scream, "Sit, sit, sit, SIT, SIT, and **SIT!!!!"**

The beads around his neck, the fanged rosary, glow in response to her command. He finds himself slamming into the ground with neck-breaking force on the fist 'sit.' The others then notice Kikyo standing in the shade of the trees with a lot of horror and surprise on her face.

"How _DARE _you!!! How dare you make me this mad! I should SIT you to death, you damn dog!!!" Kagome screams and Inuyasha meets with the ground again.

"I am tired of your lying! I'm tired of you orders! I'm tired of being called wretch, bitch, and any other name you call me!!!" she continues to scream.

"Oh god, she's going to kill him!" Shippo declares in horror as her aura turns from violet to blazing crimson, surrounding her in power, and then lifting her hair.

Miroku runs forward and slams into her back. Sango runs and blokes the now furious Inuyasha from her sister as Shippo looks on. Sango then says to the hanyou, "Inuyasha, this in NOT the time for a fight! Kagome just lost her grandfather!"

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise and then to grief. Kagome is still putting up a fight, her power now forced back by the monk who is sitting on her back, and her movements are turning sluggish. Yet, they still cannot seem to calm her done.

They all are surprised by her sudden use of power. Sango has only seen demons with red aura; just Kagome's got so intense that it turned red _and _blue. It is then that Kikyo walks in to look down at her reincarnation.

The dead miko looks down at the younger girl. Her lifeless eyes, a dark brown, meet the now blue eyes of the younger girl. Kikyo then says, "Kagome, I see that your powers have breached the shield of the Shikon no Tama."

They all watch as Kagome's eyes turn from blue to a light brown once again. She seems much more tired as she lays her head on the ground. It is then that Miroku lifts her up and they carry the now unconscious girl to the village.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So much for chapter one. I'll update again soon, so wait and read what I put out. Leave a message in 'reviews' if you have any questions and I will do my best to answer...that is...if it won't ruin the rest of the story for other readers.


	4. Sickness

**Chapter Two**

The wind blows the man's long hair around him. His face, emotionless and indifferent, is set in marble pale skin. Amber eyes seem to glow, a hidden emotion deep within them, and three others follow behind him. One is a child with dark brown hair, a green imp, and a two-headed dragon. The warm air comforts him as the child runs around his legs with infinite energy.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the West, is traveling once again with his group. His hunt for Naraku is never-ending. His white kimono that is shaped as a shirt, white with red honey-comb designs on the shoulders, and his flowing, white, hakama pants. His mokomoko, the tail-like thing that hangs over his shoulder, flows around him.

Rin, the small child, looks up at him with adoring eyes. Her gap-toothed grin is always directed at him. Her white and orange kimono with the green obi fit her well.

Jaken, wearing his green and brown outfit, is as it always is. His beak appears to be broken at the moment from when Sesshoumaru stepped on him. He also has his dragon, Uh-Un, follows loyally from behind while carrying the saddle attached with their traveling bags.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is hungry." The girl says after a while and Sesshoumaru pulls them all to a stop beside the stream.

The child and the servant imp go into the water. He seats himself down on in front of a tree and crosses his legs in front of him. He leans back against the tree and closes him amber eyes.

Jaken is scolding Rin, telling her to be careful. The dragon snorts as he sits down next to his master. Ah-Un then rests his heads on his paws with a sigh.

His sensitive nose then catches the scent of a demon, a lesser one, heading for them. He opens his eyes and he stands. Jaken and Rin look up at him as he commands, "Jaken, protect Rin."

The Demon Lord leaps into the air and out of sight. He lands gracefully in front of the approaching demons that stop to look at him in surprise. He then draws Tokijin and unleashes a fiery stream of energy at the demons.

Most are obliterated from the attack, but three dodge. They all seem to strike through the woods and into the clearing where Jaken, Rin, and Uh-Un are at. He follows at a much faster pace.

He sheaths Tokijin and then uses his energy whip to slash them apart. He lands and spins, the whip lashing out and circling him with yellowish-green ribbons of light. Then a pained scream sounds from behind him and he turns to see one demon has penned Rin down who is struggling against the scorpion demon.

The red demon, the one holding Rin, sinks its fangs into her shoulder. The sudden scream of pain is torn from her lips. The creature is then sliced in half by the claws of the demon lord.

Jaken disposes of the last two demons with the Staff of Skulls. Sesshoumaru lifts Rin up with his only arm. Her eyes, dull and filled with pain, meet his red-tinted gaze.

Jaken runs to their side and he looks the child over. He smells the poison in her veins makes Jaken's eyes widen. Sesshoumaru then snarls out, "What is it, Jaken!?"

"The poison is similar to a miasma, milord. There is no demon close enough that is strong enough to dispel the poison."

Sesshoumaru looks down at his ward that is already sweating. Her eyes are now closed and he stands up with her in his arms. He then frowns, his mind racing to find the solution to this.

A woman appears in his mind. One with long raven hair and light brown eyes. One that is always wearing the most inappropriate clothing known on the face of the world.

"A miko can heal her." Sesshoumaru says and Jaken then asks, "What onna is going to help a demon!?"

Sesshoumaru takes off to the sky and Jaken climbs aboard Ah-Un to follow. They follow quickly as Sesshoumaru's eyes search the ground for the place he is looking for. He has to hurry, for Rin's sake.

---+++---

Kagome finds herself waking the next day. Shippo is resting on her stomach and Sango is sleeping next to her. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo are missing. The young miko slowly props herself up without waking up the two slumbering people. She then stands up and makes her way outside.

The night air washes over her and she closes her eyes. Her long hair sways around her, but something feels off. She then sees Inuyasha and the other two walking her way.

They stop to look at her and Kikyo nods to her. Kagome, in return, nods back. She may not like Kikyo, but she will show the older woman respect for being a worthy warrior.

"I see you are awake, Kagome-sama." Miroku greets her and Inuyasha adds, "Keh, took ya' long enough."

"It is good to see that you have awoken, Kagome-san." Kikyo says softly as she sits down next to her reincarnation.

"It is good to be awake, Kikyo." Kagome replies and the older woman rests her back against the tree that the two are seated under.

Inuyasha then stops as he sniffs the air. Sango and Shippo then run out of the building, Sango with her weapon at ready. Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga, the sword made from the fang of his father, and he takes a battle stance.

Kikyo stands along with the sober Kagome. Kikyo pulls her bow off her back and notches an arrow in it. She then takes aim and waits.

Shippo hands Kagome her short-bow and her quiver of arrows. Kagome places an arrow in and then pulls the string taunt. She directs the arrow at the sky as well.

A figure in white shows up within seconds. Kagome's eyes widen as she recognizes in mind the person and looks at Miroku. He meets her eyes and nods.

"What the hell does he want!?" Inuyasha snarls out as he gets ready to unleash the Kaze no Kizu.

"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome hollers as she senses the sick aura of a human with him.

"Shut up, wretch!" Inuyasha barks out and then Kagome yells, "SIT!"

The beads glow and he collides with the ground. Miroku forces Kikyo to lower her bow and Sango picks up Shippo. Kagome then steps forward as Sesshoumaru lands in front of them all in his god-like glory.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru is in need of you miko powers." The demon lord orders as Kagome walks up to him to look down at the sick Rin's face.

"Miroku, get a mat ready for her in the hut. Sango, go get water and boil it. Kikyo, I need you to help Miroku get everything ready." Kagome orders, her voice turns stern, and then she puts her hand over the child's forehead and focuses her power into her body.

Kagome's eyes widen as she sees that the child doesn't have much time. She pulls Rin from Sesshoumaru's embrace and hurries into the hut. Then, within fifteen minutes, she is starting to purify the poisons from the child's body.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Another chapter ends and another to start. Read and Review!!!


	5. Rin

**Chapter Three**

There is no telling how long she has been working on the child. Her massive spiritual energy flared out of her for hours on end, never stopping, and had her companions working to get the items she needed. The woman-child does not know where or when to stop. She even had the monk pull her hair back and her demon-slayer friend to keep the sweat off her face. The hanyou attends to keep his distance with his undead lover.

Sesshoumaru finds himself pacing outside the hut. His long hair is blowing around his face. His sharp gold eyes are unwavering as his mind reels with thoughts that are never voiced.

Jaken, the imp that follows him, watches. The beady black eyes are filled with admiration. There is nothing more in the world that he would serve.

"Jaken." The great dog-demon snaps out and Jaken replies, "Yes, milord?"

"Return to our camp and find the remains of the snake. It may help cure Rin if they know what type of venom they are dealing with." Sesshoumaru orders and then the imp and dragon are gone.

Yet, inside the hut, Kagome works.

Her hands tremble.

Her eyes are glossed over.

Her breathing is ragged with overuse of power.

Even Kikyo stands by in awe. A miko is a creature of purity, but this human girl, also a miko, does what is not holy. She goes against the code.

She has gone beyond caring for demons, but loving them. Sesshoumaru finds himself confused about this. He turns his senses back to the working miko inside.

She hasn't had anything to eat all day, since he brought Rin to her. She has stayed by her side and healed. Even Inuyasha stands by and does not bicker with him.

Sango walks out and Inuyasha asks, "How much longer?"

"There is no telling. The venom is strong. Rin is young, but I think Kagome can cure her. She will do what ever it takes." Sango replies with a tired smile.

Miroku walks up next to his 'girlfriend' and puts his arm around her shoulders. Sango leans in and then they see that Shippo is asleep in Inuyasha's lap. Kikyo sits next to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is the rest of your party?" Miroku suddenly asks and he answers, "I sent them to retrieve the remains of the demon that poisoned her. It may help heal her if you know what demon did it."

Sango sinks to her feet and curls into the monk's side. Sesshoumaru turns back to the girl, Rin this time, and brushes his hand through his hair. He observes her with his mind's eye.

She's running a fever.

She is dehydrated.

She's deathly ill.

She needs to be cured as soon as possible.

Sesshoumaru turns back to the healer. He sees that she to is almost unable to stand. Such power for a human.

Kagome is deathly pale.

It is as if someone drained the color from her skin.

Her pulse races under her skin.

Sesshoumaru finds himself walking into the building. He stands behind her and watches her work on his ward. The warmth of his body does not burn him like it would if it came from another miko.

He sees the drag rag, for her sweat, and picks it up slowly. With careful swipes, her clears her neck, face, and arms. He keeps his claws well away from her skin.

_This Sesshoumaru will do this as the others rest,_ he finds himself thinking.

She stumbles and then she straightens. Sesshoumaru watches with eyes sharper then a hawk's eye. He keeps his senses open as she works.

Kagome finds herself leaning back into his chest, not knowing who he is. Sesshoumaru lets her. It surprises him, but he realizes it is for Rin.

He is careful as he helps her. At one point he spreads a bit of his own demonic energy into her to give her energy so she won't faint on the spot. It, surprisingly, helped.

Jaken returned sometime afterwards and Sango instantly started on medicine that will help cure Rin. Miroku helped with anything he could. Inuyasha, along with Kikyo, watch the two healing Rin in the hut with anger, but for different reasons.

Inuyasha doesn't like his brother and doesn't want him near Kagome.

Kikyo doesn't like demons or Kagome and thinks that they shouldn't even be near one another, even better; she thinks that the girl should vanish.

Yet, they all look surprised when the girl with wavy, black, hair faints right into the arms of the demon lord. He looks pissed off. Shippo looks scared shitless.

Yet, as Sesshoumaru holds her close, he can feel her heart beating under his hand. He isn't much into the flesh of human's, but there is something different about her. There is something, maybe her scent, which can relax any demon.

Sango looks over Rin and gives a relieved sigh. She turns to Sesshoumaru, who is STILL holding Kagome, and says, "She's better now, but I think it is best to keep on eye on her till we know if she will be fine. Snake venom has a thing about reappearing out of the blue."

Sesshoumaru lowers himself next to Rin's mat and his tail-thingy wraps around the three of them. Rin instantly snuggles closer and Kagome frowns in her sleep before turning on her side. Sesshoumaru sighs as he leans against the wall.

Sango sits across from him and she asks, "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" he asks.

"How do we keep an eye on Rin if Kagome cannot see her daily?"

"The miko will go with this Sesshoumaru till his ward heals completely." He answers calmly and that is followed by, "Stop talking in third person. It's really annoying."

They look down at the sleeping miko with surprised looks on their faces. Sesshoumaru just raises a brow. Sango then giggles as she leans back.

"I think you will have to raise hell to get her to leave with you. She has her kit, Shippo, to look after as well." The demonslayer responds.

"Then the kitsune kit will come with us."

"I hope you enjoy that." Sango replies and Sesshoumaru just sighs.

Things are getting messier. Sesshoumaru looks at the two sleeping on him. He leans back and welcomes the curiosity of his own mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That chapter is done. I had a bit of time to continue on it, so I did. I have been working on my Naruto Fanfiction and my Fictionpress as well. Too much to do and so little time. A saying that goes well with anything and everything. I am also writing my own story, no characters from anime or anything, but I happen to use a bit of Japanese in it. Japanese is such a wondrous language, so fun, and easy to curse somebody without them even knowing what you said!!! LOL!!! Cannot get better then that.

Anyway, reader, please review. I make sure it is my readers who decide if I continue my story or not. The less reviews the more it makes me think you don't like it. I mean, everyone doesn't read the 60,000-100,000 word stories. Not all writers make it up there! Give me a hand! I'm begging you!

LOL.

Later.

Cidean…


End file.
